Weeping Beauty: Emerald's Story
by DarthFissure95
Summary: Emerald is alone, homeless, and cold, until a mysterious woman finds and flips her life upside down in a way that will change her forever. As Emerald tries to cling to the humanity she has left, the promise of power becomes more and more overwhelming.
1. Thief

**AN: This is an experimental storyline I decided to write that's my own interpretation of Emerald's backstory in the world of RWBY. To let you know ahead of time, none of the dialogue is in quotations, and there are a few scenes taken straight from the RWBY series but with a few additional lines of dialogue and actions included by me to expand on the material, so I'd say this is a slight AU because of that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think!**

Emerald. Emerald is a beautiful name. But that doesn't always mean the name belongs to someone with a beautiful heart.

The name belonged to a young dark-skinned girl. Her mint-green hair tied up in a ponytail was stuck to the blood on her back. It hurt to try and dislodge it from all the scarlet. Hot tears stung her eyes and fell to the cement underneath her. Every muscle in her body ached and her head felt like it was caught in flames.

I can't do this! _I can't do this_!

Those were her own words that no one ever heard. It didn't matter that she said them. She was going to go out and do the same thing first thing in the morning to find something to eat, _something_ , that would keep her frail body alive.

She had chosen as best a spot as any to keep her body out of sight from everyone else. She was completely topless, but she had managed to snitch a pair of dark green pants from someone's apartment. She kept her knees gripped against her chest in case anyone did come by, but it was only her in the alley. The rain came pounding down on her head, her shoulders, her knees. Fresh blood dribbled from her chin. She spat a scarlet wad out of her mouth.

 _I have to go, I'm sorry, I have to go._

 _Don't! Don't leave me!_

 _I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry._

 _Please!_

She grabbed her head with both of her hands and rocked her whole body back and forth. She could feel the rain soak through the few clothes she was wearing.

When sleep finally managed to take hold of her, she was welcomed by violent nightmares.**

*A few days later in the same alley, Emerald was confronted by a woman. This woman was beautiful, but the intention behind her smile was deceptive. Her crimson dress was held up by straps tied around her neck in a bow.

Despite the intense hostility she felt, Emerald felt a sense of gratefulness that she was finally wearing a top. Though it wasn't much, it covered herself up enough now to prevent complete humiliation. Though it wouldn't seem like much, she felt a little more powerful now because of it. She intended on standing her ground against this new person, who continued to observe her with keen interest.

How did you do that?

When the woman spoke, her voice purred with a seductive undertone, and for one brief moment, Emerald wondered with worry if the woman was fascinated with her in a romantic way. The thought brought her hands to the duel-wielded pistols clipped to her belt behind her.

 _Don't_.

The power in the woman's voice made Emerald stop, even though she didn't want to. She gritted her teeth, making it so that the stranger could see them, and know that she wasn't messing around.

Unless of course, you _want_ them to hear you.

For a moment, the sounds of policemen could be heard as a small group of officers tried looking for her. Emerald didn't fear them. They wouldn't find her. They never have, at least not for a long time.

What do you want?

I've already told you. And I _don't_ like repeating myself. The woman took a few more steps forward in an intimidating way that forced Emerald to raise her voice.

I didn't do anything, just leave me alone!

The smile on the woman's face didn't disappear. In fact, it widened, and the focus in her yellow eyes broadened.

I know my fair share of liars and thieves. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't steal that ring in your pocket. You took it right before the jeweler's eyes. And he smiled.

In shock, Emerald's hand went right for her pocket, fearful that the woman might had taken it while she wasn't looking. Thankfully it was still there, but she was still outraged that the woman somehow knew what she did.

I had to. You have no idea what I've gone through.

You're someone with the determination to survive at all costs. That's what I see in you, and that's what I like about you.

 _I eat people! Okay?!_

That wasn't the truth, not really, but Emerald wanted to say something that would scare the woman away.

The woman's grin shifted into a frown and her eyes narrowed as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer. The police had heard Emerald's outburst.

The woman turned to face the officers as they rounded the corner, and two sword constructs formed in her hands. Emerald watched without moving a single muscle as the woman lashed out at the officers and easily cut them down with her black swords like they were nothing. By the time she was done, they were all out cold with slash wounds leaking blood and Dust all over the place. The swords vanished in brief bursts of fire.

Emerald watched on with her eyes wide in both panic and surprise.

Who are you? She asks slowly and carefully, getting a better sense now that if she said one wrong word, it could get her hurt, possibly worse.

The woman's smile increased and her eyes darkened, as if some twisted idea had just dawned on her. But Emerald could almost feel what the woman was thinking. She was hers for the taking. Emerald's defenses had lowered a bit, and now, she was going to hear the woman out.

Come with me, and you will never be hungry again.

Those were the woman's last words to Emerald in the alley before Emerald felt herself suddenly drift off to sleep. Before she could even summon any muscle to fight the mysterious urge, she passed out.


	2. Blind

When Emerald woke up, it was just as dark with her eyes open as it was when they were closed. She groped for something, _anything_ , that would help her understand where she was. Curiously however, she realized she was on a mattress on the floor. When she reached out with her other hand in the other direction, her palm pressed up against a grimy wall. It felt slick and wet. The feeling made her cringe.

Not wanting to touch it any longer, Emerald pulled her hand away from it and sat up.

Hello?

Nothing. No response from anyone.

 _Why is it so dark_? _Why can't I see_ anything?

No one was there with her in the darkness.

A terrifying thought crossed Emerald's mind, and for a moment she wondered if she was now somehow blind.

 _That stupid witch_! _She did this to me_!

Hello? _Hello_?

She's awake, ma'm.

Emerald could feel her eyes shoot up open at the sound of a new voice.

Good. Leave us.

Emerald heard a metal door swing open. If she could see, this would've been the time when she would attempt to escape. She was better than this. She was smarter than this.

She stayed where she was. Because she couldn't see a damn thing.

Comfortable?

Why can't I see anything? What have you done to me?

Even though she couldn't see the stranger, Emerald knew that she had narrowed her eyebrows.

I've taken something from you that you'll want back. Stealing is always easiest when you can see. Your sight is a gift that helps you succeed in what you do, but now it's gone. So what will you do to reclaim what is yours?

I will _kill_ you.

Suddenly, a group of long, slender fingers grabbed hold of Emerald's neck, and she could feel herself get lifted off her feet so that she was thrashing in midair.

That's not the answer I was looking for. For your sake, try again. What will you do to reclaim what is yours?

Emerald felt herself fall perfectly back on the mattress on her butt, and she coughed several times to get her breathing back.

 _Submit_. _Submit_ , _or you will die_. _Your blood will be all over the walls if you don't comply_.

Those were her own thoughts, not telepathic words from the stranger. Even her own mind, which had been her partner through the hardest of times, was begging her to cooperate with the woman.

I will do as you say.

There was a chuckle. One that sent rattling shivers down Emerald's spine.

Good. You'll start tomorrow.

Start what?

When the stranger replied, her voice was further away. Your future.

After what felt like an hour of fitful sleep—

 _What time of the day is it_?

—Emerald heard something land on the floor next to her with a wet sound accompanying it.

I brought you food, the woman sneered.

It was when she said this that Emerald realized how hungry she was. She immediately sat up and started feeling the ground for whatever had been given to her. Her hand came across something that felt slick and smooth and when she picked it up, it was light and stringy near the bottom.

When Emerald realized what it was, she dropped it in horror and used her hands to crawl back onto her mattress.

No. I can't.

I thought that this is what you did to survive.

I lied, okay? I was just trying to get you to go away.

I can see through your lies. I never said I would give you a feast.

This was a time when Emerald's stomach was louder than her conscience. She would think that at this point, her conscience had been singed because of all the times she had done wrong.

 _You're stronger than this_.

 _So why do you hesitate now_?

Do you want to taste real food again?

 _I do_. _You do_.

Yes.

Then eat.

Emerald felt her heart sink and her stomach cried out again. She crawled forward, picked up the meat, and sank her teeth into it.

Later, Emerald was sitting cross-legged on the floor in a different room. She was still blind, but the air was cooler, as if a breeze was coming in from an unseen window.

You will question everything you know.

The woman was standing behind her. Emerald finally knew her name now. Cinder.

Emerald was shivering, as if the breeze was enough to freeze her over.

 _Cinder knows best_. _She knows what I need. She'll take care of me_.

Now get up.

Emerald got to her feet, making sure to stand straight for her new master.

I have with me the ring you stole. It's like I said. Stealing is an art of patience, and in a pinch, it requires sleight of hand. I will test you on your ability to steal.

I need to see first.

No you don't. If you're so good at it, then you can do it with your sight gone. All you need to do is listen.

So then, where is it?

Contained in a small jewel box locked in a room guarded by two men on the outside and two on the inside. You have to find a way to get in and take it, but the guards can't see you or even know you're there. Do you understand?

How? How can I pull this off without—without being able to see?

Use your Semblance. Trust in your ability to accomplish your task, or no one will trust _you_.

Within minutes, Emerald was in the vent above the ceiling of whatever building she was in, she still didn't know.

 _All you need to do is listen_. _Right_.

Cinder had given her instructions on which directions to take while in the vent, but of course she couldn't see, so she had to feel around to figure out when she had reached the turns. She kept her body close to one end so that her shoulder was constantly brushing up against the side. She would know when she was upon a turn, at least on the left.

Cinder had only given her the instructions once, and only in single terms.

Left, right, right, left, right, left.

 _Very helpful_.

It seemed simple, but Emerald was only able to feel against one side. The vent shaft was wide enough that she would have to move to the other side to check. Of course, if she listened closely, she might be able to figure out when it was time to turn based on the air she would feel coming from a particular direction.

For now however, she felt claustrophobic. She felt stuck, and it was her worst feeling. The air was muggy, and she could feel droplets of sweat coursing down different parts of her body. Some dripped in her eyes off her hair.

Finally, her shoulder slipped off the wall and Emerald realized she had reached her first left turn. She took it, struggling to fit her body through. It was like the worst maze she had ever taken. When she was younger and innocent, her papa took her to a corn maze at the Vytal festival in Minstrel, and instead of staying with papa, Emerald foolishly scampered off to try the maze herself. It was a large one that stretched out for several acres, and one of the ruling council members in Minstrel had to go in with Emerald's papa himself to use his special ability of tracking distant heat signatures in order to find her. Once Emerald was found, her papa took her home right away, and she never got to go to another festival again.

 _I should've listened, papa_.

Emerald shook her head out of her thoughts. There was no use dwelling on that now. Papa was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

The next turn was a right, then another right, then a left—then—then—.

 _What was supposed to be next_?

Emerald's anxiety boosted even higher once she reached what she called the crossroads in the vent. She could hear air streaming through the vent on both sides.

 _No_. _No_ , _please_.

What was it? What was the next turn?

 _She said—she said left, right, left—right_ —.

Emerald's eyes bulged once she realized that she couldn't even remember the first couple of turns Cinder had told her. The ones she had already done.

She wanted to punch herself for allowing her thoughts to wander, because now she couldn't remember where she was supposed to go.

Then she felt herself getting pulled backwards by an invisible force. Her hands slammed down and there was nothing to grab to stop herself.

No, no!

Emerald's screams didn't stop her from sliding. Finally, she fell through the hole that she had crawled through to get inside the ceiling and landed hard on her back. Even though she couldn't see, she knew Cinder was staring down at her.

The instructions were simple. What happened?

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me.

With an inhuman snarl, Cinder grabbed Emerald by the throat and hoisted her up off her feet.

Don't beg. Only the weak beg for their life. What. Happened?

Emerald spent a moment trying to recollect her thoughts. Then—

I forgot some of your instructions. It won't happen again.

Emerald felt Cinder let go of her, dropping her onto her butt.

What caused you to forget?

There was nothing but silence from Emerald.

Well?

I was remembering something.

What was it?

My papa took me to a corn maze during an Autumn Vytal Festival. I remember getting lost in it when I tried to find my way through it.

This test was reminding you of that experience?

Yes.

And did it help you?

No.

No indeed. Your thoughts wandered off. Fortunately, I may have the solution to that problem.

What are you going to do?

Just relax. This is to help you.

What is it?

Quiet. Don't move.

Emerald felt a sharp chill bolt up her spine when she heard an animal-like growl.

What is that? What is that?

Something like a parasite attached itself to Emerald's face and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. The only thing she could think of doing. The long parasite crawled its way around Emerald's face and went into her ear.

Once the parasite started walking on Emerald's brain, she could only hear one thing. Screaming. In her blindness, she could see memory flashes of things that had happened in her life before she became a homeless thief. She saw the face of her mother with her broken eye and her sweet, sweet smile. She saw her papa taking her by the hand and leading her along the hills right outside Forever Falls to get a good look down below. She saw the wind-whipped rain and the lightning on her first night alone. She saw the spilled blood of her parents, some staining her own hands as she sank to her knees in disbelief.

She saw she saw, and for a few seconds, she wished she couldn't remember any of it.

But that was what Cinder wanted, Emerald realized. After a moment more as the parasite relaxed itself in a part of her brain, she couldn't remember most of her own life before Cinder found her.

This is impossible.

Wrong. Anything is possible as long as you're under _my_ care, Cinder replied.

Emerald lowered her hands from her head and stood up straight. Somehow she felt lighter, feeling as though if she jumped, she would float instead of land back on her feet.

She couldn't remember. It made her feel stronger.

Now go, and try again, Cinder said.

After Cinder told Emerald the directions one more, Emerald was back up the hatch and in the vent to crawl through the ceiling again and find her way to the room. Her hands went faster as she crawled and she tried to keep her mind steadily focused on the directions Cinder had given her. Quicker than last time, Emerald took the turn at the forked path that she got stuck at last time and finally made it to the hatch directly above the room containing the ring.

So now what?

She could hear the guards below quietly chatting. This was the time when she needed to use her Semblance. But what was she supposed to make an illusion of to distract the guards? And how was she supposed to conjure it up if she was blind? Creating illusions took concentration. She had to connect with the guards' minds, and it was always harder to trick _two_ minds.

Since the guards were talking, Emerald realized that she would be able to get inside their minds by listening intently to their voices. It was like a means of travel to get inside of them.

… _Do you know who doesn't have to stand guard in this bloody hot room_?

 _I'm sure you'll tell me_.

 _Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now_ , _back in his rack with his big melon head on a soft pillow_ …

Finally, Emerald got it. She was in. It wasn't hard to decide from that point exactly what kind of illusion to create.

Hey, what in—?

Well hello, how did _you_ get in here?

She's not talking. What's wrong babe, you lost?

While the guards were distracted by Emerald's fake model, Emerald seized the opportunity to start climbing down out of the ceiling and reach out for the jewelry box. She kept one hand held on to the hatch while her other hand reached out as far as it could for the box. Her heart leaped up to choke her throat when her fingers brushed across the leather bound case. She had to get the box _and_ keep her illusion alive at the same time. She grabbed it and started pulling herself back up.

She's not talking. Maybe she's nervous, one of the guards said.

Did the Mrs send her?

Emerald felt her chest rise high and fall with each move she made to get further along through the ceiling again. She bit her lip to keep from making any delighted sounds. She made it.

I made it.

Back in the room where Cinder was, as soon as Cinder took the jewelry box from her, Emerald's sight flashed back on in a white light. She could clearly see everything again. The reality of that brought hot tears to her eyes.

Thank you, she said.

Cinder didn't reply, but she smiled under her crooked eyes, and removed the ring from the box. On the ring was the face of a Beowolf wearing a fearsome snarl that gave Emerald chills, even though the face was completely in gold.

Was that _smoke_ emanating from it?

You did well this time, Cinder said. She wrapped her fingers around the ring and gripped it.

You used your Semblance, and you used caution. You did all of it without ever needing to use your sight. Your skills are exactly what I need for the tasks set for me to accomplish.

Emerald got down on one knee and lowered her head in respect. In respect to her new master.

My life is yours.

Yes, it is.


	3. City

**AN: This is pretty short but I'm hoping you guys like this. Let me know what you think since I'm not completely sure about it yet.**

Three months after Cinder first found Emerald and took her under her wing, Emerald was lying on a filthy mattress on the floor, but it wasn't the same one she was on when she first found herself in Cinder's possession. She was in one of the cities that had been the most deeply affected during the great war between kingdoms less than a hundred years ago.

There was something about the city that the other kingdoms obviously felt a great shame about, because everything about it, including its own name, had been erased from any digital sources, and any books about it had been banned from the library. These things made it a perfect hideout for any individuals trying to stay low and keep away from surveillance. It was exactly the kind of person that Emerald and her partner Mercury Black had been sent by Cinder to find.

The sun light almost never shone on the city thanks to the thick cloud of smoke that usually hung over it. Most of the city was constantly a target for terrorist attacks launched by Faunus extremists that were trying to wipe out the entire human militia that had claimed martial law on the city.

Because of these events, most of the city looked gray. There were downed buildings and bomb sites around almost every corner. Some shops were still open, but they were mostly black markets that sold stolen militia weapons to the extremists. The ones selling the weapons were not even on any side in particular, they were just in it for earning the money to move to a more profitable kingdom like Vale or Atlas.

Emerald was shaken out of her thoughts when the door to the room opened, revealing Mercury's annoying smirk. In one hand he held a box of pizza.

I brought pizza. I can't guarantee that it's actually going to be any good.

Without giving it a second thought, Emerald reached over and snatched a slice up. She remembered just how hungry she was once she picked up the scent of the food. Mercury flopped down on the floor with his knees folded and chuckled.

What?

I specifically remember you telling me once—very strongly—that you hate any kind of cheese.

Well, there isn't another damn thing out here that we've been able to find that's edible—

Emerald was cut short when she started coughing. She really, really didn't like cheese pizza. It tasted like crap to her.

Mercury laughed. A snarky, irritating one that caused one of Emerald's eyes to twitch. She hated him. She hated it when Cinder brought him on to be one of them. When she had complained about it to Cinder, she was met with a violent slap across the face, one that left a red mark on her cheek for at least two days.

We don't need him, she had said, everything was fine!

The strike came, hard and angry.

Do _not_ mistake your place, Cinder replied. Venom was gushing from her tone like an open wound that wouldn't stop bleeding.

Still, while Emerald had no problem bad-mouthing Mercury out of partial envy for Cinder's admiration of him, she didn't forget the fact that he had killed his abusive father. The image of seeing Mercury standing by his father's dead body while his legs were covered in blood was ingrained in her and it still sent shivers down her spine. Cinder was actually looking for Mercury's father in the hopes of taking him on as her apprentice, but when she and Emerald got to his home, they both realized they were getting something else instead, and Cinder believed that it was the next best thing.

Despite the ferocity Mercury displayed in killing his father, he was barely recognizable since then as the murderer that Emerald first saw him as. He wore a mischievous smirk wherever he went and he enjoyed joking around and making light of things even when no one was impressed. This behavior caused Emerald to still wonder what exactly it was that Cinder saw in him.

Please tell me you learned something while you were out there.

Yeah. That this city is crap and I don't want to be here.

Damn it Mercury, you know that Cinder won't let us come back until we have Jade on his knees begging for his life.

A hint of a wildfire glinted in Mercury's eye. Even someone like him could have his temper tested.

You think I don't know that? You think I don't want to be out of this crap-hole like you?

Not as much as _I_ do. We've been here for a week now and haven't heard a squeak. What do you think that means?

Gee I don't know Em, maybe that he's not here?

He is. He _has_ to be. Cinder wouldn't have sent us here otherwise.

Mercury grunted and stood up to walk to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of beer, set it on the floor, and placed his foot on it. He let loose a gun blast from the bottom of his foot, completely decimating the cap into ash before picking up the bottle to drink from it.

Emerald was still getting used to the fact that Mercury had prosthetic legs because of the fight with his dad which had left him nearly crippled.

Well, we're not making any progress by just simply looking, Mercury pointed out.

I know, but the city is crawling with soldiers from Atlas. If we start interrogating people in the streets, we're going to draw too much attention to ourselves.

My dad always said if you need to know a city, ask the rats. There's a trail, no matter how well-covered it is that will always lead to the person we're looking for, even it means asking more than one person.

So where would we start?

Mercury took another swig before answering. If you must know, I _have_ been doing some digging. People who work in the black market often possess some of the most vital information. I think I know a guy.

Emerald stared down at her half-eaten slice of pizza and started to feel sick to her stomach. A mixture of hatred towards the food she was eating and the anxiety she felt about the whole mission was making her feel that way.

Let's go then. It's better than sitting around in here.


	4. Market

**AN: Here's another chapter! To respond to your feedback Magic Shuckle, I settled on the idea of having no quotations around the dialogue because I wanted to use broken grammar in order to reflect the tone and the setting of the story to settle the mood. I took inspiration in particular from the book** ** _The Road_** **by Cormac McCarthy which uses the same methods. If other people tell me that they find it too confusing, I'll consider going back and changing it.**

Hands behind your head right now! Hands behind your head right now!

They had their guns trained at a short, loathsome man with black, tangled hair that ran down past the back of his neck. The man kept his hands raised instead of putting them behind his head with a crooked smile that revealed dislocated teeth.

Do it! Now or we _will_ shoot!

The thunderous sound of a gun going off interrupted the soldier and he fell to the floor with his head hanging back and a hole in it now. Before the other soldiers could respond, multiple gun blasts smashed into them, tossing their bodies against the wall. Blood and Dust oozed everywhere on the floor. Emerald was standing next to Mercury, who had used the guns in his boots to take out the Atlas military personnel.

Hey there, Rumpel, he said.

How do you know my name?

Word on the street. Everyone knows everyone in this dump of a city.

What do you want?

Mercury walked over to the counter. Emerald watched him stare down at the rifles lined up inside the counter separated from him by glass. A sickly green light from underneath the guns lit them up for viewing. Mercury whistled.

Atlas military doesn't just throw this stuff at you out of the kindness of their hearts, but it's impossible to steal it either, let alone be able to sell it and get away with it. This city is full of deception and secrets.

I'm provided from the best, Rumpel gloated. He still looked nervous at seeing Mercury and Emerald could tell that he wasn't sure what to think.

You wouldn't have been given this stuff if there wasn't anything you can give in return. So what was it? Special Dust? Your grandma's ring? A woman, maybe?

None of your business! Are you buying something or should I have cooperated with those soldiers?

I need information. My partner here and I.

Rumpel looked past Mercury to glance at me with a grin that forced shivers.

Maybe you'd be willing to trade. Information for your pretty whore there.

Emerald felt something snap inside of her and she immediately reached for her own guns behind her thinking about nothing but her intention to kill the man.

Mercury raised a halting hand in front of Emerald as she started walking towards Rumpel.

Yeah, I don't think so. First of all, I like her too much to give her away to just anyone, and secondly, I just saved you from the authorities. Shouldn't that be enough?

Rumpel sighed. He stroked his chin in thought.

What is it you want to know?

We're looking for a man named Jade. Know anyone by that name?

Rumpel fidgeted, as if hearing the name was going to be enough to make him vomit.

Why are you looking for him?

He has something we need. Correction, he has something our _boss_ needs, and we're supposed to kill him.

Rumpel leaned forward so that his hands were clasped together over the counter and Emerald could smell his breath that smelled like a corpse.

You're timing is convenient. Jade just arrived here a month ago, but he has never shown his face in the streets. If he does, the militia will grab him on sight.

Not that this story isn't thrilling at all, but we need something more significant. A name of someone else who's in contact with him. An address of wherever he stays or a messed-up strip club he frequents. Something.

Rumpel chewed his bottom lip in thought and nodded. I heard about Jade through my brother Crimson, who owns a night club on 42nd. Apparently the two of them did business when Jade first arrived in the city. My brother helped get him set up so that he could lie low and stay away from the authorities' radar.

Mercury asked, so he would know where he is?

Rumpel shrugged. I'm assuming so. So am I gonna get something extra out of telling you this?

Yeah, a merciful death.

Emerald's eyes widened. What?

Mercury picked up a fallen soldier's pistol off the floor and fired two rounds into Rumpel's stomach. Rumpel sank to the floor, using his hands to try and catch all the blood gushing out of the wounds. Thick, liquid scarlet spilled over his hands and down his arms. His body began to slowly dissolve into Dust as his life slowly left him.

Emerald didn't understand. Why did you do that?

Mercury walked around the counter and took something from Rumpel's pocket. It was his scroll, and on the screen it revealed that he had been recording their entire conversation.

 _He would've sold us out_. _To either the authorities or his brother_.

Mercury aimed the pistol directly at Rumpel's head and fired again. The bullet smashed through it and the rest of Rumpel's body that hadn't dissolved yet exploded into Dust and blood.

Mercury looked Rumpel's scroll over, with eyes that seemed to admire it as if he had never seen a scroll before.

I like this scroll, I'm keeping it.

You know that his brother is going to find out what happened.

He won't find out it was us. We can't take people hostage and try to bargain with people. Our mission is to find Jade and find him quickly.

How is he not going to find out it was us—you—that killed him?

Mercury grinned. Watch and learn, madam.

Don't call me madam.

I call _every_ girl I like 'madam'. I fancy myself old-fashioned.

Emerald folded her arms as she watched Mercury stride past her to leave the shop.


	5. Club

On the way to the night club, Mercury and Emerald came across an execution playing out on the street. Three Faunus extremists with the White Fang's symbol proudly displayed on their shirts were lined up with three soldiers on the opposite side ready to kill them.

For the White Fang! For the White Fang!

Aim!

Just before the commander was able to give the order however, a small explosion across the street rocked the ground. The entire front of an antique shop had blown up. People screamed and bodies littered the ground. Thanks to the distraction, the Faunus were able to tackle the confused soldiers down and beat on them until they stopped moving. The commander came forward with a rifle and gunned down all three Faunus into a pool of blood.

Any sadness that Emerald might've felt for such a terrifying sight wasn't there for her to feel. She was used to this, this violence and horror that had become such a common event throughout the kingdoms in Remnant. Once a few weeks ago before she and Mercury were sent to find Jade, Emerald had a holoscreen on where there was a live speech from Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon Academy. He was gloating that the four kingdoms of Remnant were living in a time of peace, which displayed ignorance on his part. Either he truly believed that they were living in a time of peace, or he was just saying that to cover up what was really happening throughout Remnant. The tension between Faunus and humans was higher than it had ever been before, even before and during the great war. The number of Faunus deaths have risen to a staggering, haunting amount, and nine times out of ten these murders had been carried out by humans, either as hate crimes or as heated arguments that turned into physical fights.

Let's keep moving. We can't get mixed up in this, Mercury said.

 _For once_ , _he's right_.

Still, it wasn't easy to keep walking while people were screaming, fighting, and dying behind them.

The name of the night club was The Singing Bone, literally with a picture of a singing bone on the sign. Emerald could hear the music inside clearly before Mercury used both hands to push the front double doors open. He liked his dramatic entrances. Emerald was expecting an obnoxious, messy place with flashing lights overhead. Instead, it was much fancier. The lights were a dim scarlet that reflected off of everyone and there was a band setting their gear up on a large stage. A tall man with a mustache curled at both ends stepped up to the microphone.

"Put your hands together for the Team Nice Dynamite as they play their newest single 'Play Pals'," he announced.

The customers sitting at their tables, some standing, clapped in response. The leader singer began singing. Emerald didn't like him. His voice sounded high-pitched and obnoxious. He must've come from Vacuo.

Standing behind the bar counter with a rag in a glass was Crimson himself. He was far more imposing than his late brother. He wore a nice, black suit but when Emerald got closer, she noticed a dark stain directly underneath his breast pocket. The lights overhead made it stand out. She wondered if Crimson had any idea about that. Otherwise, the rest of him was well-kept. He had a shaved head with eyes that seemed to shine an unnatural glow.

I think that's our guy, Mercury said.

Emerald didn't answer. She didn't have to. She was learning over time that the two of them didn't actually have to talk to each other in order to communicate. Whether she liked it or not, they were becoming their own team. Also, she felt—safe beside Mercury.

Standing next to Crimson was a slender woman slightly taller than him with short-cropped hair and skin as dark as Emerald's. She wore a one-piece wine-red spaghetti strap that stopped just shy of her knees.

Pretty, Mercury remarked.

She's not your type at all.

What? You jealous?

 _Only in your dreams_.

When Crimson's gaze fell on Mercury and Emerald, he leaned over to the woman and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked away.

What can I help you two with?

Mercury responded. First off, nice place you got here. Fancy.

A ghost of a smile crept along Crimson's face. Thank you. This club has been in my family for generations. May I offer you two a drink?

I'll buy a whole pack if you answer some questions, Mercury offered.

Crimson laughed and slung the rag over his shoulder. What kind of questions?

We need to know where we can find a guy. Some bum named Jade.

Crimson's smile slipped a notch and his shiny eyes shifted.

 _Looks like we struck a nerve._

Why are you looking for him?

We need to talk business. But first, we need to know where he is.

Emerald looked between Crimson and Mercury. They were both on the defensive. Mercury had overestimated how easy it would be to get the information they needed and Crimson was overestimating Mercury's abilities to make someone hurt.

Crimson spoke up. Did somebody send you?

And what if someone did?

I would like to speak to that person. Personally.

Mercury smirked, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're never going to see this person. Unless you're not cooperate, then you'll _wish_ you'd have never met him.

Crimson laughed again. Is that a threat?

Straightaway without any jokes, Mercury asked Crimson the question he and Emerald needed to know the answer to. Where's Jade?

Crimson's eyes narrowed. I don't like being threatened, and I don't like giving away the location of my colleagues if it means they get hurt.

Emerald gulped when Mercury clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

Man, I was really looking forward to buying that pack.

Emerald raised her hand in front of Mercury. This was the time when she had to intervene.

We can't start a fight. Not here.

Crimson raised a finger to point at Mercury. Listen to your girlfriend. Buy a drink or get out of my club. Tell your boss that if he wants Jade, he can come see me about it himself.

Let's go. Not here. Not here.

Mercury's gaze fell to Emerald and something passed over it. Remorse? Frustration? Emerald couldn't really tell. Instead, she tried communicating back with her eyes.

 _Please_ , _don't start trouble_.

Mercury sighed and dropped his shoulders. He turned to leave without another word and Emerald willingly followed him. Once they were outside, Mercury walked off without waiting for Emerald. She followed him between two buildings into an alley. With fists clenched again, Mercury kicked the wall of a building several times with his boots. Each time his boot collided with the wall, a gun blast went off, cracking the bricks.

Stop! You're going to draw attention to ourselves.

I don't care! We should've beaten the crap out of that guy, Mercury snarled.

That's _not_ what Cinder would've wanted.

Oh right. I forgot that you're her pet. Her number-one fan and most loyal servant.

Emerald's hands strayed over to her guns behind her. She took me off the streets. I finally get to have a decent night's sleep and three meals a day again. I'm with her. Whatever she wants done, I'm sworn to get it done.

How are you—how are _we—_ supposed to get the job done if we can't make messes?

Because we can't draw attention to ourselves by the public. We need to stay under the radar before Cinder's plan is finished. After this, we meet with the White Fang.

Cinder told you?

Only that the White Fang is our next destination after we deal with Jade. She didn't tell me anything else.

You're not the least bit worried about all of that? I mean—what Cinder really wants with us?

Well whatever it is, it's supposed to benefit her _as well as_ me and you.

And you believe that?

 _No_ , _but I can't let him know he's right_. _I'll never hear the end of it_.

Yes. At least for the time being.

Mercury's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Emerald smirked. Funny. She thought Mercury always had a snide remark for everything.

I'll contact Cinder, Emerald said. Maybe she'll know what we can do. We can't stay here over the deadline.

Mercury nodded but still didn't say anything. He blew a chunk of silver hair out of his eye and spit a wad at his feet.

So glad you're willing to behave, Emerald remarked. She walked a considerable distance away to contact Cinder. Her fingers trembled as she dialed Cinder's number on her scroll.


	6. Child

Emerald wasn't scared of Cinder. At least not anymore. She was for a time, when she was still training her. Now she was her protector. She wasn't alone anymore, and for that, she would always be indebted to Cinder.

Cinder answered halfway through the first ring.

Is he dead?

No. We haven't been able to find him yet. Emerald heard Cinder breathe a long sigh.

And why not?

He's more difficult to find then we had anticipated, but—. Emerald looked over at Mercury who was leaning against the wall of the building he had kicked with his arms folded. He nodded with a grunt.

We may have found a lead. There's someone that owns a club here, and he knows where Jade is. He's protecting him or something.

Find out what you can, Cinder replied. Make someone talk, but whatever you do, make sure no one is alive to report your actions. We can't let anyone know about us. Not yet.

So, take drastic measures if need be then?

 _Discreetly_ take more drastic measures.

Before Emerald could respond, Cinder hung up. The scroll's screen changed to inform Emerald that she was no longer on the line. Discouraged, Emerald put the scroll back in her pocket and her shoulders drooped.

She said we can take more drastic measures, Mercury pointed out.

Yeah, _discreetly_. You're not discreet.

This is true. Which is why _you_ are going to do the first step of Plan B.

There's a Plan B?**

*A month ago, Emerald looked at a bloody pool of water where she could see the broken moon reflecting off of it. Only just a few days ago, Emerald would've felt revolted by it, but she stared on at it with a blank expression as if she was desensitized. The cawing of a crow could be heard but Emerald didn't look up to try and find it. A hand with long, spidery fingers rested on her shoulder.

This is as far as I can take you to where my master resides.

Emerald looked behind her at Cinder. In the dark, Cinder's yellow eyes glowed like embers from a torch.

You have a master?

Everyone is subservient to someone. Yes, even _I_ have one.

Where is your master?

Cinder pointed down at the scarlet-tainted puddle. Then Emerald realized something. When she looked up at the sky, there was no moon. The night sky was completely overcast. When she looked back down at the puddle, the moon was there.

I—don't understand.

You will some day, child. You just needed to know this. Not every living being is accepted by this world, and the world forces these beings to reside somewhere else.

Emerald gasped when a gigantic, black hand shot out of the water, its claws just barely missing her chin. The hand was inhuman. When the body the hand belonged to began protruding out of the large puddle, Emerald saw that it was a creature of Grimm. This one was—different. Most Grimm that Emerald had ever encountered resembled a familiar animal, but this one had no recognizable animal features. It was simply a monster.

Both Emerald and Cinder took a few steps back so that the creature could fully get out of the puddle. Thick unidentifiable liquid dripped everywhere off of it. When the thing bared its teeth, Emerald saw dried bloodstains.

This thing will kill us.

Where's the confidence I saw in you earlier, child? You're stronger than this beast.

 _How am I stronger_? _This thing is bigger than me_. _It has teeth that would love nothing more than to eat me alive_.

Emerald could picture the whole scenario right now. The thing's fangs were buried in her throat and tearing chunks of her flesh like it was paper.

Emerald shook her head to banish the thought, and saw the thing's gaze fall onto her.

Cinder—what do I do?

Not what you're doing now, there's a hint.

Emerald's hand began to reach for one of her guns. Cinder stopped her with her own hand.

No. Do something else.

What do you mean?

What do you _think_ I mean?

Emerald gulped. She knew now. Her Semblance. She had to think of something to make up to fool the creature's sight. The problem was that she knew that it worked on humans. There was no guarantee that it would work on a Grimm beast.

 _Only one way to find out_.

Emerald didn't need to shut her eyes or reach her hand out like some sorceress. All of the power was in her head. She just needed to focus. What was something that would scare the beast from tearing into her?

 _I don't have to summon some image of another person or creature_. _I can change myself_. _I can make myself look like a monster_.

She thought of herself then in a terrifying, gory form. Eyes of fire with blood gushing from her mouth like a feasting vampire. Red cracks spidered across her cheeks and her nails grew to be like claws sharp enough to tear skin to the bone with a simple, bloody swipe. A black mist emanated from her like the creature that stood before her now.

The beast fidgeted. It hesitated from getting any closer to Emerald and it grunted as if reconsidering its approach. To it, Emerald looked enough like a beast like the rest of its kind. It fell forward on all fours and began slowly backing away.

Excellent, child. You're learning. Emerald didn't have to look at Cinder to know she was smiling. She could hear it dripping in her voice like black venom from the fangs of a viper.

Before Emerald could erase the illusion from her mind, she saw her reflection in the puddle and saw the image she had created for the beast to see.

 _You look like death_.

 _What exactly does that mean to me?_


	7. Interrogation

_So_ , _this is Plan B_.

Mercury had one of Crimson's bodyguards on the ground with his foot pressed down on his wrist. The bodyguard was a young man, seemingly working as a bodyguard to train for being something more. He looked like he was just barely out of his first Huntsman academy.

Using Emerald's Semblance, both her and Mercury were able to nab him while he was leaving The Singing Bone and take him into the same alley that they were in not too long ago.

Do you know _anything_ about Jade? Where Crimson has him hiding, when he comes into the club to get hung over. Anything?

I—I don't know. I've never seen him.

Mercury pressed his foot down harder on the boy's wrist. The boy's mouth opened up more and his breathing quickened. Emerald could feel herself holding her breath. She had no idea when—if—Mercury's foot might go off.

Don't lie. I don't like lies. My dad used to lie to me all the time. As you can imagine, I've grown tired of it.

I'm not lying!

Then why do you sound so desperate?

I don't want to die, man! What I do is just protect Crimson, I don't keep track of any of his clients.

So there's _nothing_ you can tell me?

I—I mean, maybe—.

Spit it out!

I can't—!

You can't or you won't?

The boy didn't answer. Big mistake.

Something exploded and when Emerald blinked, she saw that the boy's hand had been brutally torn away from the rest of his arm. Blood and Dust crowded the place where his hand used to lie. The boy tried to scream, but he wasn't even granted that. Mercury moved his foot to stomp on the boy's stomach.

Shut up. Tell me what you know, and you can go back to your wonderful life where your good father is waiting for you back at home with a pizza and ready to watch Huntress boxing.

The boy's gaze shifted past Mercury to look at Emerald. She shuddered and took several steps back. She was obviously not making it clear that she wanted the information just as much as Mercury did. Apparently to the boy, she was the good cop, and Mercury was the bad one.

Don't look at me, I won't help you, she said.

Mercury slightly raised his leg to fire off another shot, this time promising it would smash straight through the boy's stomach.

Okay, okay! I think I know someone else who's connected with Jade!

I want a name.

Some lady, dark-skinned like your babe there. I've never talked to her personally, but I've heard Crimson call her Clementine.

Who is that, his lover?

I don't think so. I think she's connected to Jade.

There was a moment of tense silence, with the only noise being the loud sounds of violence happening in other parts of the city. The city never shut up, ever.

Emerald decided to break the silence herself. We have what we need, we know who she is. We just need to find her.

Hey! Mercury and Emerald spun around to see several Atlas military personnel marching into the alley with their weapons trained on them.

 _Crap_ , _they must've heard the gunshot_.

Hands above your heads! Step away from the boy!

Out of the corner of her eye, Emerald saw Mercury grin. He grabbed the boy, lifted him off the ground, and as the Atlas soldiers opened fire on them, Mercury pushed him into the line of fire. With a pained cry, the boy fell back to the ground after being littered with dozens of bullets.

 _Time to run_.

Emerald and Mercury turned and bolted. Emerald could hear the soldiers' bullets striking the cement behind her. She leaped onto the dumpster and then leaped at the wall on the other side of her, so that she could continue jumping from wall to wall until she was on the roof of the building on the left. She joined Mercury who had beaten her to it and they ran again to get as far away as possible.

He called you 'babe'.

Just shut up and run.

Now they had a lead. Emerald hoped that this one would bring them closer to Jade. Then they could finally leave the godforsaken city. It was only a matter of time now.


	8. Drone

Emerald couldn't help but keep thinking about how Mercury acted while interrogating the boy. He was obviously holding onto something that hurt him. He mentioned his father. The only thing Mercury ever told Emerald about him was that he didn't want to talk about it. That left Emerald with nothing but the knowledge that Mercury's final fight with his father cost him his legs.

She wasn't actually in the room when Mercury was being given his new legs, but she remembered him screaming while she stood frozen out in the hallway. The screams reached a point where it sounded like he was crying, the only time Emerald could ever remember Mercury doing that. Emerald didn't much like Mercury, and there were many reasons for that, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him in that moment in time.

 _I think I'll keep my own legs_ , _thank you_ , she thought as she listened.

When the screaming finally stopped and Mercury stepped out of the room, Emerald saw his new legs. Shiny silver prosthetics with blue radiating between several lines. The legs were powered by blue crystals, which had been provided to them by a new associate Cinder had who stayed behind in Vale to do the work Cinder wanted him to do there.

Despite everything he had just gone through, Mercury grinned.

Well, how do I look?

Emerald's gaze traced itself up and down Mercury's new legs and she had no immediate answer.**

*We can't just go back into the club to find her, Emerald said.

Precisely.

Then what are we doing?

Waiting and watching.

Emerald and Mercury stood across the street from the night club. Mercury had his arms folded and his eyes set on the double doors of the club.

Eventually she'll go home, then we follow her.

Emerald blinked and looked up at Mercury. Just like that? How do we confront her?

Mercury sighed and pinched the skin between his eyes. At her home, my dear, at her home. We already drew attention once, we can't do that again.

Excuse me, that was _your_ fault.

Yeah, well, even _I_ learn from my mistakes.

Oh do you now?

Mercury suddenly brought a finger to his lips. Shhh, she's coming out.

Emerald looked and saw that Mercury was right. Clementine was walking out of the club, wearing the same dress they saw her wear when she was standing next to Crimson.

Let's go, Mercury said.

You don't need to tell _me_ twice.

They began following Clementine on the other side of the road, keeping themselves a little further behind so they wouldn't alarm her. After a while, Emerald gasped when someone grabbed her thigh. A Faunus with broken antlers and his face smeared with blood looked up at Emerald with pleading, bloodshot eyes. His clothes were torn to the point of humiliation.

 _Please_! Don't let them get me! Please!

Past the Faunus, Emerald could see Clementine look back at them. Her eyes widened and she started running. Mercury grabbed the Faunus and wrenched his grip away from Emerald.

Damn you, you stupid mutt!

He pushed the Faunus onto the cement. From underneath his belt, a gun fell out and the Faunus took it up.

Emerald took a step back. He has a gun!

From an unseen force, a bullet stabbed through the air and smashed into the side of the Faunus's head, instantly cutting off his screams. The Faunus fell back to the ground dead.

Two Atlas soldiers ran up to Mercury and Emerald, armed to the teeth. One of them wore a helmet with a visor that shadowed his eyes.

Are you two alright?

Emerald nodded. Yeah, yeah. We're alright.

We've been chasing him down all afternoon. Never thought it would end this way. The soldier with the helmet looked down at the vanishing body of the Faunus. Though Emerald couldn't really see the man's eyes, she could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

We're good, thanks, Mercury said.

Stay safe, you two. Curfew is in fifteen.

We'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mercury replied.

Emerald waited to talk to Mercury until the soldiers were well out of earshot.

You know, we don't make bad actors.

Mercury nodded. You were pretty convincing playing the victim.

How complimentary of you.

Mercury flashed a smile. I do what I can.

Emerald suppressed a smile of her own. We lost our target.

Nah, I know exactly where she went, Mercury said. From his pocket he pulled out his scroll, revealing a drone camera on the screen.

I used this to set Clementine as a target for my own little drone to follow. I have the exact location.

The camera view had stopped in front of the apartment door that Clementine had disappeared through.

You never know, maybe just maybe that's where Jade is too, Mercury pointed out.

Emerald's heart leaped at the thought. It that was indeed the case, she would be more happy than she felt in weeks.

What are we waiting for then?

Follow me, Mercury said smugly.

By the time they reached the door where the drone was waiting, Emerald's heart was pounding out of her chest, feeling as though it was about to burst straight out and hit the concrete with a wet _splat_. Mercury glanced at her.

You ready?

Emerald silently nodded. One hand strayed towards one of the guns strapped to her belt.

Mercury reached his hand out so until it was only several inches from hers. Don't use it unless you absolutely have to.

Emerald nodded again and Mercury finally opened the door, keeping control of his drone. Blue, holographic outlines of footprints popped up on Mercury's scroll screen as the drone kept its gaze on the floor.

It's following fresh tracks. Clementine had a lot of dirt on the bottom of her shoes, Mercury explained.

Emerald found herself keeping her gaze on the prints while she continued walking forward, as if they would disappear if she looked away. Eventually the prints took a turn to the left and stopped at a door in the hallway.

Bingo, this is the place, Mercury announced. With the flick of a switch on his screen, Mercury deactivated the drone and it fell into his waiting hand and materialized into a microchip that he casually slipped into a pocket hidden behind his vest. He reached forward with his hand formed into a fist to knock on the door.

Emerald gripped Mercury's arm. What are you, crazy?

I don't _think_ so. We can't make a loud entrance.

But we can't properly introduce ourselves either. The woman has already seen us, she won't let us in willingly.

Then what do you propose we do, huh?

Emerald reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a simple, rubber roll. Once unrolled, a screen popped up, displaying ten seconds counting down. Emerald taped the roll onto the door.

You might want to take a step back, she warned.

Both she and Mercury stepped back, allowing the countdown to finish and for the roll to break the lock on the door.

Emerald smiled and gestured to the door. After you.

 _This is it_. _I mean—it could be_. _It_ should _be_.

Emerald brought all of her hopes that this would be the last day in the city with her as she and Mercury walked into Clementine's apartment.


	9. Clementine

**AN: Finally back after a long hiatus with a new chapter. Though short, it was one that I had already started on a long time ago. Hopefully I'll be able to be more consistent with this story, particularly during the holiday season.**

Once inside, there was silence. No Clementine.

I really hope this isn't one of those situations where the target happens to be taking a shower when we break in.

Emerald narrowed her eyes and squinted, as if that would somehow make Clementine pop up right in front of them. Upon entering, they found themselves in the dining room, which was about as generic as Emerald expected in a dumpy apartment building such as the one they were in. When Emerald got closer to the dining room table, she realized there were dozens of deep scratches in the wood. There was also torn, green, and ugly wallpaper on the wall that made the whole room feel unpleasant.

 _Unpleasant_. _Now_ there's _an understated word to describe the last few weeks_.

Just as they entered the living room through the wide entryway, something far more unpleasant than the dining room happened. Mercury got shot in the shoulder.

Clementine was crouched in the corner with an Atlas pistol in her hands, the barrel smoking after she fired. Mercury fell to the ground with his hand clutching his bleeding shoulder.

 _Ah_! Damn it, ah!

As quickly as she could summon it to her hand, Emerald grabbed one of her guns and shot Clementine's gun away. Clementine's eyes widened in fear, clutching the rug underneath her.

Emerald stepped forward. We're not here to hurt you!

That's not the impression I'm getting, Clementine shot back.

We need to find Jade, Emerald said.

Mercury shot his hand up from where he was lying. Hello? Bleeding and wounded friend here.

Shut up.

Clementine fidgeted. Why are you looking for Jade?

It doesn't matter why. We just need to find him.

Are you going to kill him?

Probably.

Then why would I tell you?

Growing impatient, Emerald reached down and gripped Clementine by the throat. Where is Crimson keeping him?

It's not that simple.

Simplify it then, Emerald said.

Crimson purposely keeps any information about his location from me, that way there's no chance I can—can try to reunite with him.

Reunite with him? What is he to you?

Clementine hesitated but finally responded when Emerald cocked her gun.

He's my fiancee.

Emerald relaxed, feeling more confident in herself and the mission now. Clementine was an important connection to Jade, which made her more useful than originally thought.

Mercury sliced through the silence. _I'm dying!_

Emerald sighed. Help me heal my friend. Your bullet, your fault.

Clementine rushed over to Mercury.

Move your hand, she commanded.

Mercury removed his hand from the deep wound in his shoulder. Blood was gushing from the place where he had been shot.

Hold still, she said. She pressed both of her hands down on Mercury's shoulder and a volt of light shot through her arms and collided with the shoulder. The wound immediately closed up, leaving only a small scar and drying bloodstains.

There. Better now?

Mercury rubbed his shoulder where the gun wound used to be.

What? But how?

It's my Semblance. The use of bright yellow Dust in me to close up small wounds, Clementine explained.

It's very convenient, lady, Mercury remarked.

Yes.

Emerald stepped forward. If Jade is your fiancee, why are you two being kept apart?

Crimson is Jade's step-brother. He was—jealous of Jade's luck in finding a woman like me, so he stole me away from him and threatened to release everything about him to the public if he ever tried getting me back.

He obviously has secrets. The whole city is crawling with Atlas soldiers, do you think part of that has to do with Jade?

Clementine looked away. Tears swept her eyes. It has _everything_ to do with Jade.

Emerald glanced at Mercury, who looked just as surprised as she did.

Dum, dum dum dum.


End file.
